


Waiter can I have Catfish with a dash of Rosemary?

by multifandomhimedere



Series: im sad so lets write about cute/happy things [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhimedere/pseuds/multifandomhimedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why not have two of my favorite ships go on a double date? i suck at describing everything it went to shit around 600 words and everyone sort of became VERY OOC around then to if they werent OOC enough at first and towards the end i just got lazy and ran out of ideas but why not share it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiter can I have Catfish with a dash of Rosemary?

Tonight was date night like every Friday before it sense Feferi and Nepeta had started dating a couple months back. Before this point the only real difference was were they went, it had started to get dull so Nepeta was glad when Feferi suggested they go on a double date with Kanaya and Rose.

"Feferi, hurry up Rose and Kanaya are waiting fur us." Nepeta called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second!"

Nepeta groaned as much as she loved Feferi it take it a long time to get ready with all that hair she had.

/-\\-/-\

Rose stood in her bra and underwear holding 2 dresses one was the one she wore on her first date with Kanaya and the other was the dark dress Kanaya had alchemized with Rose at the beginning of the game.

"Kanaya do you think I should wear this one?" Rose asked holding up the dark dress, Kanaya studied it quickly shaking her head.

"Not when it's like that. Let me make a couple changes."

/-\\-/-\

When Feferi finally did come out Nepeta was curled up on the couch taking a cat nap. Feferi giggled sitting down next to Nepeta and leaning down to Nepeta's ear.

"N-EP-ETA!"

Nepeta jumped hitting Feferi's chin making both wince and laugh for a good minute before calming down. Which Feferi noticed Nepeta wore the same thing like always.

"You're wearing the same thing."

"No I'm not, I'm wearing new shoes." Nepeta pointed to her green converse shoes. Which Feferi just glare at.

"Reelly?"

"Yup." Feferi sighed fixing her straps on her pink prom like dress.

"You're to adorabubble to be mad at, but you still need to change."

/-\\-/-\

Rose looked at the new dark dress with a smile. A shorter skirt and the pink scarf was now tied into a bow in the back.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, twice as much as when I got it for the first time." Rose giggled changing into it.

"I'm glad you do." Kanaya smiled grabbing a pair of gray tights and handing them to Rose.

"Which of your outfits are you going to wear?" Rose asked plopping down on the only chair in the room to pull her tights up.

"I was thinking I'd wear my pink dress."

Giggling Rose stood up pulling on her tights a bit. "Classy choice for a simple mall date."

"No it's not, if anything the red or the black and white ones are to classy."

/-\\-/-\

"Sea? It's knot so bad to change it up every now and then." Feferi giggled brushing Nepeta's hair.

"The only thing that's diffurent is you made me change into a tank top and take off my coat." Nepeta complained sitting in front of Feferi was rather boring.

"Whale I debaited aboat whether or knot to get you a skirt but shimply put I didn't eel like looking through skirts so this was fast and easier."

"And mew say I'm lazy."

"We don't have that much time that's why I didn't go looking for one. You can stand now."

"Nah, you're just a lazy fish." Nepeta laughed standing up.

"Says the lazy cat."

/-\\-/-\

"Are we early?" Kanaya asked looking around for Feferi and Nepeta.

"No, we're on time. Their probably running a bit late, no need to worry."

"They seem to be late a lot of the time."

"Feferi does have to deal with all that hair."

"Then maybe she should get it cut. There is a salon here." 

"Gills!" Feferi called dragging Nepeta behind her.

"They're here now, and I think Feferi likes her long hair. After all if she didn't she would have gotten it cut by now." Rose laughed waving to Feferi and Nepeta before going over to greet them with Kanaya in tow.

"Sorry we're late, we'll keep sharpurr eye on the time next time. Purromise."

Rose smiled patting Nepeta's head. "No need to worry, we just got here ourselves."

"You wore something different." Kanaya noted staring at Nepeta who laughed when she pointed out.

"No thanks to me, so water we doing first?"

The four stood silent in thought for a minute before Rose's stomach growled causing her to blush brightly from embarrassment. "I think we should eat first."

"I told you to eat before we got here." Kanaya laughed as Rose hid her face behind her hands.

Trying to stop her giggling Nepeta spoke up first "It couldn't hurt to go to the food court. That is part of the maul experience after all."

/-\\-/-\

"Rose was right this is to classy for a mall date." Kanaya mumbled sitting at a table watching Rose wait in line for some Alternian fast food place who's special was probably frozen grubs. Glancing at the other restaurants she spotted Nepeta and Feferi in line for a sushi place together.

"They really are a good match." Kanaya muttered looking for Rose who was already returning with a cup filled with probably grub blood.

"Why did you get that when you don't like it?" Kanaya asked once Rose was in ear shot.

Holding out the cup Rose smiled "It's not for me, it's for you. I think it's a grub smoothie."

Kanaya took the cup then taking a quick sip "You should be getting yourself something."

"I will but you need to drink to."

/-\\-/-\

Feferi and Nepeta were coming back eating while they walked when Rose left again going to the pizza restaurant that surprisingly didn't have a line.

Both Feferi and Nepeta were giggling when they sat across from Kanaya over a stupid thing that had happened the day before. Spiking Kanaya's interest.

"What's so funny?"

"While we were in line I remembered that Nepeta spilled her paint while she was painting a couple new ships on her shipping wall. She was covered in paint and she looked like a sad kitten."

"Beclawse that shit is always hard to get, but its funny."

Rose returned half of her pizza gone already while Nepeta and Feferi continued to describe how Feferi ended up in paint because of Nepeta avoiding the bath embarrassing Nepeta which Kanaya had to admit was really funny.

"...and then I finally grabbed Nepeta who was naked at this point and she somehow got paint across of her legs and some on her stomach. Oh hey Rose." Feferi laughed shifting the attention to Rose and her half eaten pizza who sat next to Kanaya.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nepeta avoiding the bath yesterday because she had gotten paint on hershell." that statement earned a weird look from Rose.

"Nepeta had spilled paint while adding new ships." Kanaya clarified.

/-\\-/-\

"Long story short I got clawed across my stomach." Feferi finished while Nepeta hid her face by slamming it onto the table at some point.

Laughing quietly Rose muttered "That could of saved a lot of time if you just said that."

"H-EY! If I did that you wouldn't have heard all the funny things that happened." Feferi pouted making Nepeta finally lift her head  watching Rose while she quickly apologized.

/-\\-/-\

The four were laughing and leaving the mall with a total of 6 bags, Feferi had 3, Nepeta with 1, Rose with 1, and Kanaya with one really big bag that counted as 2. 

"We should do this again." Feferi laughed while the other 3 agreed before the couples split off to go home. 

"I'm ready for a cat nap." Nepeta grumbled rubbing her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i just skipped to the end because i couldnt think of any other ways to make it longer but eh


End file.
